Thanksgiving
by Rachel Selina
Summary: It is based after Time To Heal Part 2 and is my interpretation of what may have happened after the camera's stopped filming, if you get my drift. Not for kiddies


_Started approx_ 26th May 2006

_Finished _2nd June 2006

**Author's Note **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

This story is what might have happened after the cameras stopped rolling in "A Time To Heal Part 2."

**WARNING**: **It contains a romantic yet graphic sexual encounter between two people who love each other enough that they would die for each other. If this type of thing upsets you then turn back now.**

**Thanksgiving**

**By Rachel **

The meal had been finished and yet no body seemed inclined to move from their place at the table. It was almost as if every member of the family had the same thought, almost a fear, that if they moved, the dream would be broken. Katie was the only one who had decided that it was time to get down, and as I watched her attempt the descent to the floor from her high chair, I had to laugh to myself at her innate clumsiness, but she made it safely to the floor. No one had appeared to notice this escape, and in truth the only person that detected her absence from the table was Wolf, who rose from the fireside to watch protectively over her as she toddled about. It wasn't long before she plopped down, used Wolf as a pillow and promptly fell asleep.

Knowing that Wolf would continue to watch her, my eyes scanned the room that held so many memories. They stayed momentarily on the mantle over the fire. Pride of place was our wedding photograph and next to that was the talisman that Snowbird had given us as a gift before her tragic death at Washita. Before I could allow myself to get absorbed in emotions, I glanced across the table to see those eyes that I loved so much staring, lovingly back at me. They were almost whispering, "It is time for bed." I knew that would be my undoing, and I actually couldn't wait myself, but there was the small matter of our guests. I could tell that with both of us having only one thing in mind not being rude was going to be hard, if not impossible, but we had to try.

Giving my life-source a side ways glance, indicating that she move towards the stairs and escort our slumbering Katie to bed, I made the positive decision that our guests would only get the point that the evening was ending. I rose from my chair and said as subtly as I could, "Michaela's just about ta take Katie upstairs, so I just wanna say thanks for coming, it's been real nice ta have ya all here again." Checking that this was what she wanted and receiving a nod in reply I continued, " I'll get Andrew ta take ya ladies back ta the Chateau 'fore it gets ta dark."

Glancing at Matthew and Colleen in an effort to try and relay the underlying reason behind the escort to the Chateau, I could tell that it had indeed hit home when a sly smile crept on to both their faces. As they turned towards the far end of the table Matthew spoke, on behalf of all the children, or that's what it seemed like to me, "We'll come with ya all, if Andrew don't mind."

Looking at Andrew expectantly, all I got was a look of complete confusion, but recognising that he had to say something Andrew cleared his throat and said "Yeah…sure…I suppose that'll be alright." It was blatantly evident that he still had no idea why the kids wanted to go out at night, in the cold, to escort their aunt and grandmother back to their rooms.

As he glanced between the kids and myself, I could see the penny finally drop and the light go on in his so prim and proper Boston mind. Turning a bight red from the embarrassment, Andrew quickly added, "Why don't you all stay the night…it will be easier for the driver that way."

As relief washed over my face that our night alone may actually happen, Brian turned to me and said, "Is that okay Pa…I mean I've only just got home…doesn't Ma wanna have me here tonight?"

Slightly frustrated that Brian still couldn't see what his older siblings could plainly understand, that of the need for adult alone time, I sighed softly and placed a hand on his shoulder saying, "Sure we do Brian, but ya Ma and I need ta talk and spend some time together like ya and I 'ave. Ya'll be okay with Matthew and Colleen won't ya? Do ya understand?" When I received a nod in acknowledgement that nothing was going to happen, I patted Brian on the back and said softly, "Good lad now go and say goodnight ta ya Ma."

Michaela had been watching this discussion from the foot of the stairs, with quiet amusement, but she refrained from saying anything. As Brian came to say good-bye and give her a hug, Michaela whispered in his ear, "Thank you Brian and have a good time with Matthew and Colleen." Knowing that he would be alright, Michaela gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and squeezed his shoulders as he pulled away.

As she said good-bye to Brian, Michaela glanced across at her mother and sister to find a childlike smile playing across Rebecca's face and an equally childish pout on her mother's. Normally Michaela would react to her mother's look, but having Rebecca there and quite obviously on Sully's side made this whole situation even more amusing, if not a little embarrassing.

Deciding that she wouldn't gain anything from an explanation that her mother obviously wanted, Michaela simply said with a distinct glint in her eyes and a lilt in her voice, "Thank you for coming", and preceded to take Katie upstairs to her bedroom, all the while thinking of what lay in store for her once Sully had locked up.

As Michaela placed a sleeping Katie in her crib she could hear Sully saying his final farewells to the family, she could hear his footsteps ascending the front steps, and finally she could hear the sounds of the locks being turned and the lamps being extinguished. These simple things wouldn't even count as a thought for the average person, Michaela mused, but to her, and she believed Sully as well, these were as special as the touches and sweet words that they shared. Waiting for Sully to enter their bedroom, their haven, Michaela made a decision which she hoped would make tonight's loving even more special. Walking across the room and opening the chest at the foot of the bed, Michaela could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and her breathing quicken as she prepared to give her husband, her lover, her soul-mate a night to remember before he slipped away in the dawn light and back to his dark, damp lonely cave.

Reaching into the depths of long forgotten clothes and memories, Michaela pulled out a beautiful lace negligee that she hadn't worn since Sully had given it to her on their honeymoon. At that time she just didn't see what Sully saw in her, after all she was so inexperienced that to be frank, she just couldn't fathom how Sully could find her desirable. But he did, apparently, now more than ever it seemed. Returning to her dressing table, Michaela quickly undid her clips and brushed her hair out until it shone. Undoing the buttons on her dress, she hastily changed, looked at herself in the mirror, deciding that Sully would indeed be pleased with what he saw, even if she wasn't, Michaela moved to light some candles and spray some perfume on her naked neck and chest.

Just as she finished the handle of their bedroom door turned and she heard Sully's breath catch in his throat as he beheld the vision that was his wife. Sully was thrown as to what to do or say.

He really had never seen his heartsong look more beautiful than she did at this moment. Taking a tentative step towards her, Sully said in almost a whisper, "Oh Michaela…ya are so beautiful." Reaching up to gently caress her flushed cheek, Sully bent to kiss her luscious, inviting lips and said for her ears only, "Thank ya. I love ya so much." With that Michaela captured Sully's lips with her own and started their night of loving.

Leading him to the fireplace the kiss deepened and they slowly sank onto the furs, not letting go of one another for a single minute. They both knew that the reason for this wasn't only their longing to be together, but it was their desperate situation outside the sanctuary of the homestead.

Michaela wasn't prepared to allow these troublesome thoughts to linger in her head, not tonight, not when all she wanted to do was to enjoy her husband uninterrupted. Pulling back slightly to look at Sully's face, Michaela whispered in a voice full of longing, "I think that we can relieve you of this shirt don't you?"

Amused at how eager his wife was being tonight, Sully wasn't about to deny what her heart wanted, so he swiftly removed his shirt and beads, throwing them haphazardly over the end of the bed. Returning to Michaela's embrace, they again started to kiss and caress, not caring for the fact that there was a perfectly adequate bed that they could be lying on rather than the hard floor. As the heat continued to rise between them, Sully's stroking turned to far more sensual, intimate touches as he felt his way up and across Michaela's body, pausing at the places that he knew would delight her. He had missed this so much, but there was no way that he was going to allow himself to become absorbed with his guilt, not now when the most important thing in his life was waiting for heaven to arrive on earth.

Reaching to unbutton his buckskins, Michaela was completely awe-struck that her husband could send her into another realm just by kissing her the way he did. Although she could quite easily have let Sully take the lead as usual, Michaela had already made her mind up that tonight was going to be Sully's night. So as Michaela felt the button pop loose, she smiled to herself and invited her husband to stand, knowing perfectly well that his normally tight fitting buckskins would fall down, with some help, and sure enough they did. Even after two years of marriage the sight of her husband in all his glory still made her blush. As they neared the edge of the bed, she openly invited him into her embrace and deepened their hold on each other.

It didn't take long for the kisses to start again, but this time Michaela didn't' make any effort to pull away, quite the opposite in fact. She felt such a pent up desire coursing through her body, that she felt brave enough to try something new. Hoping that her husband wouldn't become too concerned and back away, Michaela opened up her mouth to Sully and started massaging his mouth with her tongue while moving her hand downwards towards his erect manhood, where she started to stroke and caress it. Although feeling slightly apprehensive at what reaction would meet her new boldness Michaela opened her eyes to stare into the desire filled orbs of her husband. Seeing this made all doubt vanish.

Sully was so stunned by this uncharacteristic behaviour that he didn't know what had hit him until it was too late. It was impossible to hold off his response. So react he did when a low moan escaped his kiss swollen lips. Smiling in response to this, Michaela increased the pressure and brought herself closer so that she could feel him against her. Still slightly astounded that she was actually enjoying this, and what's more Sully obviously was, spurred Michaela onwards

Falling backwards onto the bed, Michaela found that she was lying on top of her very aroused husband, with her hand still grasping his manhood. Moving off him slightly to place a line of small, soft kisses on his chest, down his torso and finishing on his shaft at which point Sully let out a soft moan followed by "Oh Michaela…what ya do ta me…are ya tryin' ta torture me?" Smiling as she softly stroked sensual circles on Sully's chest, Michaela replied, "I'm not trying to torture you my darling…I am showing you what you have taught me about letting go." Returning to her previous task, Michaela re-traced her path back up his chest to his waiting, inviting lips, and to silence him.

Both were ready for completion, but Michaela still felt in control enough to try something that neither had done before. Pushing herself further on to Sully's strong, soft torso, Michaela slid down onto him but not allowing joining to happen just yet. She moved sensually across the whole length of Sully's body, causing him to grip onto the nearest bedpost for stability. Screaming out her name, Sully nearly came over, but was quickly brought to a whole new level when Michaela brought their union to a powerful, earth shattering climax as she joined with her soul-mate in the union of marriage.

After both had come down from their orbit and their breathing had returned to something akin to normal, Sully reached to bring Michaela's face to his and said with complete sincerity "Thank ya so much my love…my heartsong. I know why ya did what ya did tonight…'cause of the army and all…but ya need ta know that I'll treasure it forever."

As Michaela listened to what Sully had said from his heart she was once again reminded of the fragility of the whole situation and the vulnerability of their love. Yet tonight, after a period of what had been nothing short of pure agony for Michaela, as she struggled to cope with the loss of her sister. The one constant in her life was her love for Sully which had enabled her to show the true meaning of passion and what it meant to be free. She knew that it wasn't only Sully that would treasure tonight; she knew that she would too.

Returning Sully's thanks with a kiss of her own, Michaela closed her eyes and allowed sleep to come and sweet love filled dreams consumed her thoughts. As dawn arose, but before anyone was about, Sully woke to find Michaela curled up with her hand over his heart. She was deeply asleep but he knew that he would never be forgiven if they didn't say their goodbyes properly. So with a soft "'Chaela" and a kiss to her cheek Michaela awoke to face another lonely day as Sully said his final words of love and yet another apology before he crept out of the bedroom…out of their home.

**The End**


End file.
